Fireworks
by mothamaeghan
Summary: Ichigo's just not feeling that... /spark/ with Masaya. Will a particularly earth rocking kiss from everyone's favourite alien bring revalations about her relationship, or will she settle for boring and reliable? Birthdaypresent!Fic for an IRL friend. Kichigo one-shot.


**Hello my lovelies. **

**If you're watching this account because of my other fanfics… yeah. I have no excuse, guys. Truly. **

**I just haven't been in the mood to write for a long time, and now that I'm sort of getting back into it, I'm about to go through end of year exams. However, summer is approaching (In Aus at least…) and I don't doubt that I will pick things back up if anyone still cares. **

**The reason this is here is for a late birthday present for my friend, who has wanted this for years. **

**She wanted some Kichigo fluff, and I'm not one to deny a friend for longer than a year and a half. **

**Usually. **

**So, here is some, out of character, fluff. However, it's me, so there is a **_**little **_**angst, but *shrug*. What you gonna do?**

**I own absolutely nothing. Not even the internet connection. **

**Enjoy, all. **

Masaya holds my hand in his, a friendly smile on his handsome face. It's impossible not to smile back, but there's something missing. Maybe I'm imagining it. We walk until we reach my front gate, and turn to face each other.

"I had a really nice time," He says quietly, and I nod.

It's true. It was a nice night. Picnic in the park. Movie. The girls sat behind us as Ryou threw popcorn at his head when he tried to put his arm around my shoulders. After the fourth time, it got irritating. Then ice cream and a walk home.

I smile back at him and press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Then it happens.

What happens, you ask?

Absolutely. God. Damn. Nothing.

The kiss is nice. I suppose. Objectively. It's tender and sweet and Masaya most certainly knows what he's doing. His lips brush mine and I can't help but mimic every action, for the briefest moment before it ends.

It's the stuff of romance novels, and I know what I'm supposed to think. Fireworks. Church choir. All that jazz. I should be melting into his arms, running fingers through his hair and tugging him back, swooning. Something.

Instead there's just nothing.

I feel nothing. I feel… _bored. _

And then he's gone, no more than a small wave in goodbye, and I'm in my room, alone. The soft pink bedspread dips under my weight as I sit down, looking down at my knees, dark and covered under my tights. The air is cool, the open door letting in the night's breeze. I opened the doors as an attempt to shock myself out of this, but the only thing it's accomplishing is chattering teeth.

I don't understand. I… love him. He's _Masaya. _And now he's mine. We're together. Everything's how I've always wanted it to be. God. What's wrong with me? I guess I just always imagined… more. I want butterflies in my stomach. I want to want to rush him and jump in his arms. But ever since the fight's been over, I've been bored. It's like the excitement's gone.

He doesn't seem to feel the same. He always gets this blissed out smile on his face when we're together, and he certainly does what I always wanted him to. He holds my hand at school, visits me at work, talks politely to my father. Even my friends love him.

I just can't remember the last time there were fireworks.

"Why so sad, kitty cat?"

Oh fuck. This is the last thing I need tonight.

I turn, what I hope is a 'not now, stalker' look on my face, stewing. Kisshu hovers a foot above the cement of my balcony, his usual cocky smirk on his annoyingly, undeniably, cute face. I really want to shoot him. With a bazooka.

"Not now," I grumble, looking away from him.

From the corner of my eye I see his face fall. Maybe he's realised I'm genuinely upset and decided to have some human emotion. Or… alien emotion? He's inside in a split second and takes a seat on my bed next to me. I don't have the energy to push him away.

There's a silence. Surprisingly, it's not awkward. Not uncomfortable. It's almost nice. He's just… there. That's not to say it's easy to forget his presence. Even in silence and stillness he has a certain… _quality_ that makes it impossible. And, even more surprisingly, that doesn't annoy me.

"So, are we going to sit here in silence forever or are you going to tell me what made you sad so I can kill it?" Kish asks, almost timid.

I look down at the floor again, not wanting to look into his eyes. I don't want to admit anything aloud. That will just make it real. But I look back up at him anyway, his amber eyes staring into mine. He looks honest, for once. And I want to trust him suddenly. Who's he going to tell anyway?

"Masaya and I… there's…. I don't even know how to say it…" I mumble eloquently.

"Did you break up?" Kish asks. It's obvious he's trying to sound concerned, but he's not a good enough actor to hide the excitement from his voice.

I shake my head silently. What am I honestly supposed to say? My relationship isn't as exciting as I want it to be? I have unrealistic expectations? I miss wanting him? I sigh and toy with my hair, pulling it from its pigtails. It doesn't help the headache, but it relaxes me a little to have something I'm in control of. Even something that stupid.

"Kish… I have a favour to ask."

He nods, looking confused but eager. I guess he just wants to make me happy again. The thought makes me smile very slightly. He may be an annoying alien, but at least he's sweet.

"Kiss me."

Kisshu's eyes widen almost comically and I have to repeat myself before he looks like he believes me. When he finally does he turns his entire body, sitting cross-legged, facing me. I do the same. If I'm going to do this, it might as well be in comfort. I stare at him, biting my lower lip. There's a small smile on his face. It's not cocky. Almost cute. One of his fangs escapes over his lower lip as he reaches forward and tugs my lip from between my teeth with his thumb. His skin is warm, warmer than a human's. I can't help a blush.

He lets go carefully and leans in, visibly swallowing. Is he nervous? Does he even feel that emotion? I lean into him at the same time, just for a second before our lips meet.

It's different than with Masaya. He's obviously not as practiced, but he's got a passion in his movements that makes up for it. One of his fangs catches on my lip and he actually blushes as he readjusts so it doesn't happen again.

And then I feel it.

My stomach flutters under the clumsy kisses. I melt into his touch and one of my hands entwines with his. I close my eyes and there's…

Fireworks.

Fuck.

I pull away, almost reluctant, and Kish looks at me with near worship in his wide eyes. I smile unconsciously. I feel as if I should be sad. As if my mind should be thinking over everything again and again like it did with Masaya. But instead, I just smile. It feels simple. Like I could be content forever, just sitting here with him and pressing feather light kisses to his lips.

"You… You should go. I need to think," I somehow say without stuttering.

The worship falls from his eyes and he looks like a kicked puppy. I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Is there a way I can contact you? I think I'll need to talk to you. Later."

Kisshu looks confused, like language is lost to him before he jolts back into reality with a quick nod. He pulls a small gold disk from a hidden pocket in his shorts and places it on my hand. It's about the size of my palm and feels warm to the touch.

"You just hold this tight and think of me. I'll come. Promise," Kish says, a cocky little smirk appearing on his face again.

There he is.

Then he leaves. A kiss to the cheek and a wink and he flies out, leaving me with a stupid smile on my face. I fall back onto the bed and it all starts to sink in. I… I kissed Kisshu. I kissed someone who's not my boyfriend. And I liked it. A lot. There were more fireworks from that one kiss than from my entire relationship with Masaya. I can't say I feel _good _about it… I cheated. I'm not a cheater.

I know what I have to do.

* * *

Masaya takes it surprisingly well. He's obviously not happy about it, but when I sit him down and tell him straight that I don't want to do this anymore, he nods with a sad smile and says he's going to miss me. I smile a little back and say I'll miss him too and then it's over. I leave this time.

I don't contact Kish right away. One mind blowing kiss doesn't mean I've forgotten that he's annoying. And generally a bit of an asshole. And has tried to kill my friends.

But… there's something. It'd take work… and it wouldn't be simple. It wouldn't just happen, like the kisses. It wouldn't work out straight away. But I can picture it. And it makes me smile. The idea makes me happy. I want it. I want to work for it.

So, almost a month after I broke up with Masaya, I sit on my bed again. Kish hasn't made his little drop by visits since the kiss. I guess I'm glad for that. I needed the thinking time. But I never would have guessed just how much I missed him.

I'm excited to see him again.

I hold the small disk in my hand, closing my eyes with Kish's picture in mind. It heats in my hand as I do, reminding me of the way Kisshu's skin feels against mine. I smile, relaxed.

"Thinking of anyone in particular?"

I open my eyes and spot Kisshu standing in front of my bed. It's not often I find him standing, instead of hovering. Or flying. Or levitating. Or whatever. A smile immediately spreads over my face, and he grins back.

"Come here. I have something to say to you," I say carefully.

He sits next to me, just like he did that day. "What's up, kitty cat?"

I turn to face him, placing a small hand on his jaw, and tilt my head so that my lips catch his. He freezes for a brief moment in shock, before kissing back enthusiastically. It's not like the other kiss. It's passionate, and excited, and energetic. Mouths part and tongues meet with moans. Gentle hands are placed on hips.

It all sends fire through my veins, but I pull back with a smack of our lips. Kish pouts and I can't hold back a giggle at the sight.

"I… I want… I want to be with you. Like, really be with you."

It's impossible to explain the way his face lights up. The closest I can come up with would be an entire world without light suddenly lit up in every single dark corner.

And even that wouldn't be as joyous. Without waiting for any further explanation, his arms wrap around me, and suddenly the bed is ten feet below me. I squeal and giggle and cling to him, though I know he won't drop me. Kisshu spins us again and again until I'm so dizzy I have to beg him to stop, and we collapse, a lump of giggles on my bed.

Amber eyes bore into mine as a kiss is placed to my lips. The giddy energy is wearing off, leaving us both tired and drowsy.

It's the last kiss before we fall asleep. It's tired and lazy and languid, but still sends tingles through me. Still brings the halleluiah chorus.

There's still fireworks.

**Enjoy? **

**If so, tell me. Especially if there's something constructive you want to tell me. That would rock. Even if you're account-less, leave an anonymous review. **

**You don't have to, of course. But it always makes my day :D**

**I'll reply to everyone, if you've got an account. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Mae**


End file.
